A story in the dark
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: When the power goes out, Sonny, Michael and Johnny tell funny stories in the darkness. But whose story will be funniest? REVIEWS PLEASE! thank you. ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE!


**Hello good people, and welcome to my 2****nd**** Godfather fanfic! Like the last one, this one also has humor in it. I think it's going to turn out really well so sit back and enjoy this awesome fic!**

**Disclaimer: OK I own nothing at all.**

The storm seemed like nothing at first, just a few rumbles of thunder, a few flashes of lightning no big deal. Sonny, Michael, and Johnny Fontane the Don's Godson, had all been eating a big celebratory dinner, with Don Corleone, as a big congratulations to Johnny who had gotten a big record deal. There came a loud crack of thunder, causing Michael to look out the window. "That storm's something, huh?" Michael asked. Johnny shrugged, and continued eating. "It'll pass" was all Don Corleone said. Sonny didn't say anything. Once the dinner was finished, Sonny went into the cooler he had bought over to Michael's house, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Don Corleone raised an eyebrow, and said, "Michael, you let him bring that in your house?" Michael shrugged, and said, "Doesn't bother me, this is my house. A little drink never hurt anybody." Don Corleone, merely chuckled, and replied, "Yes but with Sonny, it's more than one." "I heard that!" Sonny called lugging the cooler upstairs. "Johnny, Mikey, get your asses up here!" Sonny yelled, grinning. "Go see what he's up to" Don Corleone said.

Michael, and Johnny walked upstairs, and found Sonny in Michael's room, drinking the bottle of alcohol, he pulled out. "What are you doing up here? You _know_ I don't like it when other people are in my room" Michael said getting somewhat irritated. That was when the power went out. "Shit" Michael cursed under his breath. Sonny smiled and said, "I was hoping for something like this!" "Why may I ask?" Johnny inquired. "So here's what we're gonna do: We are gonna tell the funniest story that ever happened to us!" Sonny cried. Michael and Johnny had to admit, this _was _a good idea. "Who's going first?" Johnny asked. Sonny's voice came directly next to Michael, "Mikey's going first, cause he's the youngest." Michael was surprised. "No, no, not doing it" Michael said. Johnny smiled, although Michael couldn't see it. "Come on Mikey, do it!" Johnny said. "I wanna hear what your story is." Michael caved in. "Alright, I guess I could tell you about the time, when I was a kid, I pulled a joke on Fredo and it backfired, badly."

Johnny and Sonny chuckled, it sounded funny enough. "Ok so, when I was nine, and Fredo was thirteen, or fourteen, Fredo liked playing practical jokes on me. Well I had enough, so one day, I put some oil on the floor, and Fredo fell on his ass, but that's not the end of it. Fredo was already pissed, and to add insult to injury, I wanted to make it worse. See, this oiled floor was only a series of several pranks Fredo was going to go through, but one backfired, and that was at the end. After the oil slip, Fredo got up, and carefully walked out of there, but when he opened the door to get out of the kitchen, a bucket of milk, fell on him" Michael started chuckling at the memory, and Johnny and Sonny, were laughing at the image of their brother, getting soaked with milk. "He must've been really pissed!" Johnny cried, holding his sides. "He was" Michael said smiling. "So Fredo knew it was me" Michael continued, "and he ran out into the living room determined to let me have it, but I was laughing so hard, I couldn't run that fast. And that was my cue to grab the bag of flour, and cut a medium sized hole in it, and throw it at him." Sonny was gasping for air, at this point, he knew what was going to happen, or at least he had an idea of what was going to happen. "Mikey, you're killing me here!" he yelled. Michael smiled, and finished the short story. "So I was just about to throw it, when he caught up to me" "Oh no!" Johnny laughed, doubling over. "Well, this is when it backfired" Michael said. "Fredo grabbed the bag, and smashed it over my head, so my head was sticking out of the bag, and it looked terrible" Michael finished. Johnny and Sonny were laughing so hard, they were crying. "The funny thing is, Pop didn't know what to think" Michael said chuckling. "I didn't see it coming!" Sonny laughed, "I just thought he was gonna _throw_ it at you!" "Alright Johnny you're next" Michael said smiling. "Ok, but this is going to be pretty funny" Johnny said. "I'll bet" Sonny teased. But Johnny's would be funny, and from what Michael could tell, it was going to be a fun night.

**Yep so that was Michael's story, Johnny's story is coming up soon. I think I plan to make Sonny's story the funniest though! That's all for now! Bye! :D**


End file.
